Empathy
by Harnestarpower
Summary: ReUploaded! Set somewhere in Series 4 right after The Darkest Hour pt.2- Merlin is beginning to lose faith in his destiny and his hope of one day being accepted, but when he and Arthur rescue a strange girl and take her back to Camelot, is she's all that she seems? Can she be trusted? Merlin/OC Rated T for violence and some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanic!**

**I own nothing of Merlin.**

The forest had a gentle serene feeling to it. They had just left the city that morning in search of smugglers, according to their reports. Thankfully it was a calm sunny day, with only a few lonely clouds in the sky. The ground had finally dried out from all the rain that summer was ushering in. It was early afternoon by the time they were in the forest, in no hurry.

It was another senseless patrol in Merlin's opinion. Arthur rarely gave him a day off, and even then, the young prince would end up in some life threatening mess and Merlin would have to fix everything. So even his days off weren't days off. It was only the two of them on this patrol, which was turning out to be the prince dragging his manservant through a pointless, time wasting, uneventful, mission.

A scream of pain and complete exhaustion instantly had the duos attention. They galloped their horses in the direction of the sound finding a dozen bandits. They were near the darkling forest now, the men were still on the move, seeing as the horse was still attached to a large cart they were carrying. It seemed to be the same area as when Arthur had accused Merlin of playing hide and seek shortly after saving his life.

_Typical_. Merlin thought, as he followed Arthur in pursuit of the men. Five minutes later the knight was standing, sword raised, as only a few bandits ran for their lives. Merlin curious eyes were drawn to the cart. It looked relatively new when they had first encountered the thugs, but had then be jostled and broken from the men fighting. But it was dented and had been separated from it's wheels. It looked large enough to hold something but what? It was just simple square cart, the men had abandoned it their haste. Merlin felt strangely drawn to it; as if there was something in there he needed to get to, to help.

_But why?_

Unable to resist, he stumbled over, knelt down, and carefully opened the door. It hadn't been locked, nothing there except a piece of wood to keep it closed.

"What were these people trying to smuggle?" Arthur wondered aloud, walking over some of the fallen men and their forgotten possessions. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled, now watching as the boy opened the door to a cart of only who knew what contained.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of a dirty, exhausted, and clearly terrified young woman. She was in a corner of the cart, her knees huddled close to her body, as if someone was going to suddenly grab her, and put her through something horrible.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly as he extended a hand to her. That's when he noticed the chains. She was shackled to around to the back of the cart, where there was a hole so she could be controlled. Her bonds attached her wrists together, using more chains, which looked as though they had been through as much as she had.

"Merlin what are you…" The Prince trailed off as he saw the poor girl. The prince pulled back slightly, as he looked into the girl's eyes. She looked as though she expected to be killed.

"Are you alright?" The manservant asked tentatively.

The girl nodded shakily. "Your safe now. I'm going to go to the front of the cart to see if I can release you." The Prince explained. "Merlin, try not to do anything stupid."

"Who were those people?" The manservant asked in a lighter voice, trying to lessen her tense nature by talking. He had stiffened somewhat when he first saw her, but now, not wanting to give any reason to think they were actually going to hurt her, he relaxed his posture again.

"I-I don't know. I t-think they wanted to sell me." The girl responded relaxing slightly. _What does he seem so sincere? _She asked herself as she felt her muscles ease slightly, her face calming from her perpetual state of horror.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through. But I won't let anymore harm come to you." He said as a small smile making it's way easily to his lips.

Merlin heard the sound of chains slipping through wood and watched the girl pull her arms forward to examine them. Her arms were small to begin with, but why did it look like she had been burned? Her skin was raw and bloody, and she was trembling.

The girl watched carefully as the noble reappeared, without any sort of weapon to hurt her. She looked over at the raven haired boy, and began to move out of the dark, windowless cart. She moved toward them, as the Merlin held out his hand. Cautiously she took his hand, her face flitting to shock before instantly recovering, as she moved into the sparkling light of the now quiet forest.

The girl had long dark hair that reached past her shoulder blades, falling in messy waves down her back, she wore a plain brown wine colored dress that was tattered and torn up to her knees, the sleeves ripped off to her just above her elbows. Her eyes however, were a deep blue, like dancing water on a sunny day, despite her recent experience, she did not look completely broken.

"Let's see if we can find the key." Arthur stated as her looked around, glancing at her restraints.

"There was a man that was i-in charge of that. I believe he is lying over there." The girl said, her voice now a little steadier. She pointed a short ways to her left.

Merlin went in the direction she indicated, fining the unconscious, sweaty man lying against a tree. The man looked to be middle aged, wearing a brown fur vest over his dark tunic. Merlin immediately spotted the key in a pocket of his shirt, and walked back over to the girl. She was still shaking regardless of the warm summer air. Even thought she was tired, hope seemed to swim back into her eyes as she saw the key. Within minutes the shackles sunk to the ground with a thud.

"What's your name?" the warlock asked kindly, holding her gaze.

"Mirriya." She responded, a small shaky smile appearing at the kindness of the men who had saved her.

The prince the caught her gaze, "Well I'm glad your safe Mirriya, my name's Arthur, and this is my servant, Merlin."

* * *

In the late afternoon they made their slow journey back to Camelot. Mirriya had taken Merlin's horse, as they had noticed her exhaustion, injuiries, and the fact she was still shacking. Merlin led light black horse, walking beside the girl to make sure she didn't fall. It was odd that he didn't sense anything dangerous about this girl. He felt strangely relaxed with the new addition to the group. He just sensed something good in her.

"I've never been this way before." Mirriya said quietly, trying to keep herself awake as the effects of exhaustion, stress and burns took over.

"You've never been to Camelot then?" Merlin asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Camelot? Wait... Does that mean this is Prince Arthur?" Mirriya asked, pointing to the blonde riding a little farther ahead of her, one hand over her mouth. She had heard so many stories and descriptions of the brave young royal, but she had never expected to meet him. "I thought he was a knight!" she exclaimed, her drowsiness forgotten.

"Well he is, and a prat to boot." Merlin replied, not bothering to keep his voice down, as he looked a head. Luckily Arthur was too far into a daydream he didn't hear the jab.

As they walked further into the afternoon sun she looked down at the servant. He had such a gentle expression on his face, that it had caught her off guard. He just had a way of making his opinions known with such honesty that Mirriya couldn't help but chuckle softly. Why did she suddenly feel as though nothing could hurt her? What was this warm feeling she couldn't seem to shake? Somehow, she could bring herself to care or be worried about it. When was the last time she had laughed or felt like this? There was no other word for it. She felt safe.

**I used the Merlin wiki site for the spells but I brainstormed on the the name Mirriya-(Mear re ya) **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reuploaded! The round table knights, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine won't be making much of an appearance in this story, but tell me what you think so far!**

It was mid afternoon by the time they arrived back in Camelot. Merlin looked up at the girl remembering his first time entering the city. He saw that the girl wasn't as in awe as he would have thought. She wasn't staring at all the high towers and the castle, but seemed more intrigued by the market place and what was going on in the town.

_I wonder where she's from?_ Merlin thought absently.

Arriving in the courtyard, Arthur gave Merlin orders to see that the girl was given anything she needed. Merlin helped her off the horse, catching her when she touched the ground, a little unbalanced. Mirriya looked up at the prince and thanked him, curtsying as he began to walk away, grateful to Arthur for his generosity and followed Merlin to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius?" Merlin called, as he opened the door to the physician's chambers, finding him sitting at the table, caught up in one of his books.

"Ah. Merlin." Gaius said, looking up at the boy and coming out of his trance. Upon seeing the young lady stepping out from behind his ward, and curiously moving into his line of sight.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to the pair.

But it was Merlin who answered. "We found Mirriya not far from the patrol, in the darkling woods, but…"

"It's alright, they hardly even hurt." Mirriya said, holding out her arm, her shaking had greatly lessened from their walk to the physician's quarters

"I find that hard to believe, my lady." Gaius stated, surveying the damage, looking puzzled.

"Please, call me Mirriya." Gaius smiled at her before shuffling over to his workbench to get out the supplies he would need.

Merlin led Mirriya over to the table where Gaius could treat his patient. She sat down, her back away from the table, facing the other two occupants of the room. Merlin brought up a chair, sitting down opposite her, and held out his hand to began cleaning the wound, preparing it for the treatment.

"This really isn't necessary." Mirriya said wincing slightly. Merlin looked up at her, confused.

"Of course it is. You don't want it to get infected, right?" he said, returning to his work. She smiled, and with her right hand she stopped Merlin from cleaning her arm, and took his hand in hers.

She raised her left hand, over a small cut Merlin had sustained in the battle, and whispered, "_Ga hailige_."

Merlin looked at her in shock and wonder as the cut instantly disappeared, Mirriya's eyes turning a gentle molten gold. He and Gaius exchanged surprised looks.

"Feel better?" Mirriya asked smiling, releasing Merlin's hand and sitting back.

The first genuine grin she had seen broke out over the manservant's face, which made Mirriya's breath temporarily catch.

"That's why I felt something familiar about you!" He exclaimed happily, sitting back comprehension coming to him at once.

"So I take it you won't turn me in?" Mirriya asked, in a teasing, but uncertain voice, seeming to finally relax.

"You knew the law, and you still did magic?" Gaius said agassed.

Without hesitation, Merlin turned in sit seat, and raised his hand at the door. "_Behæpse fæst._" The door answered with a resounding click.

Gaius slapped a hand to his forehead.

Sitting up, Mirriya grinned back at Merlin. "Are you a Druid?" Merlin grimaced. "Don't tell me you are here to warn me about Camelot's impending doom."

"Look all you want, but I don't have the mark." She commented, smirking. Merlin blushed, as he had been absentmindedly trying to find the tattoo.

Mirriya let out a small laugh. "I started to realize I had magic when I was a teenager. It just happened."

"That is a very unusual occurrence, but I have heard of such a thing." Gaius remarked, sounding thoughtful.

"I think it's better if you don't heal your arm. Arthur might get suspicious." Merlin said, looking at her with determinately. She nodded, as he turned his attention back to finish cleaning her wounded arm.

Not long after Mirriya was all patched up, he began to tell her about different parts of the castle, when the two ran in to Gwen.

"Merlin! Arthur just told me about what happened." Gwen turned her concerned light brown eyes to Mirriya. "Why don't I find you some clothes, Arthur wants to see you in the throne room later."

"Thank you..."

"Gwen."

* * *

Merlin watched as the two girls quickly started chatting and walked down the outside corridor, the late afternoon sun making the walls reflect a light olden color. Sighing, he turned and made his way back to Arthur's chamber's to resume his duties.

* * *

The prince was pacing his chambers, an arm crossed over his chest, while the other rested on his chin, deep in thought.

_Why is she so familiar?_ He asked himself, the question never leaving his mind for long.

He had expressed his suspicions only to Gwen; she hadn't ever been one to dismiss an idea because of the lack of evidence. She had encouraged him to trust his instincts, having saved so many by listening to it.

_But where could I know her from?_ He stopped, as Merlin came into the room without knocking, as usual, and headed off to train his new knights.

**Reviews are Gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone for waiting! This is the longest chapter yet. Most of it being Mirriya's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

By the time dusk had set over the weary city, Merlin was standing behind Arthur in the throne room waiting to speak with Mirriya. Gwen had, after spending a few hours with the girl, insisted she stay with her in her house until she found other living arrangements.

The last rays of the sun were casting their light through the open windows in the throne room as the first candles were about to be lit. The guards standing just outside the room, opened the door to the arrival of Mirriya, with Gwen behind her. Gwen gave a small smile at Merlin's gaping expression. Mirriya was wearing a light green dress with a corset she borrowed from Gwen. The maidservant also decided to do her hair, which was tied up with two strands curled and running down the side of her face. Luckily Merlin was behind the prince regent so he was able to escape an all to easy insult from the blonde headed royal.

"Mirriya, Welcome." Greeted the prince.

"Thank you, my lord." Mirriya inclined her head, and curtsied.

"I trust your injuries have been treated, and your current living arrangements have been made?"

"Yes, sire. Guinevere has generously offered to allow me to stay in her home." he seemed dissatisfied with this answer.

"That is very kind of her. May I ask what kingdom you come to us from?" Merlin rolled his eyes. _Way to skip to the point, Arthur._

Mirriya lowered her gaze, her expression somber. "I had, decided to find work outside of my village in Mercia. I wasn't headed for anywhere in particular when those men attacked me. I hadn't been in there company a week when you found me."

"I see. Well, if you are open to the idea of a job, we could always use an extra servant." Arthur drawled head tilting to the side, opening his palm and gesturing casually to nowhere in particular.

Mirriya gasped finally meeting the prince's eyes, surprise taken hold of her features. "Thank you, my lord that would be an honor!"

"Excellent. In the meantime, please make yourself at home in Camelot. If you ever decide on it, there is an extra room in the castle you are welcome to." Arthur offered, eyeing the girl.

"That's very generous of you, sire. Thank you." The prince nodded. Recognizing the dismissal inclined her head, curtsied, and left the room.

* * *

She had had enough, her plan was perfect.

She would leave in the middle of the night, without a horse, undetected. Too many years had she spent watching her parents treat everyone around them like ants. Never seeing any difference, and hating other nobles for it, she had decided to leave.

Borrowing her servant's clothes so she wouldn't be recognized, she fled as soon as she could. She found she could fend for herself pretty well, but, in her opinion, her magic was still at a basic level. Her servant, Thea, had been her friend, and she had always confided in her. Magic was rare in their part of Mercia, and her parents were against the idea.

She found that she had the gift at a young age, but felt self-conscious of it, and kept it secret. However, she couldn't stand people getting hurt. Her magic seemed to be ruled by her heart.

That wasn't her only gift her parents wouldn't approve of though.

Through touch, she was able to sense another's honesty, whether or not they had magic, and just how powerful they were. It was like being able to see someone's aura, and heart. She practiced all kinds of basic spells in secret, so she could control it better. Thea understood her need to be free, and wanted her to be happy. Unfortunately, going with her would look too suspicious, and the servant could pay a terrible price for it.

* * *

It was thrilling. Being able to practice magic freely, and doing anything she wanted, it was like a miracle. She was free.

A full week on her own, fending for herself, even though she was in the woods, was a dream come true. She became fond of catching any fish with her magic in a small circular area of water, watching it float in an invisible prison until it was on land. She had taken a dagger with her, which she could hunt with when she needed to, making spears, and fires to cook the food over, all using her magic. It was as if she was finally able to breathe.

Then, they descended on her.

Thankfully they were stupid, and didn't recognize her. They hunted her, and trying to defend herself with her gift only made them try harder. Exhausted, she was helpless to their numbers.

They were slave traders, so she tried to conserve her energy, as to could heal herself every time they weren't exactly gentle. She had tried to escape several times, but the chains and shackles they put on her, would send a shock through her every time she used magic. They only fed her small sums so she wouldn't have the energy to escape.

After trying to free herself yet again, she screamed out in aggravation and pain. That's when the battle broke out.

She heard scream after scream inside her windowless, wooden prison. Being thrown around and not able to see anything, she was terrified. What was going on? She heard the cart's wheels being broken, which proved to startle her even further.

Finally, there was silence. She heard voices, and began to fear that some creature had come to finish her off. Then the door opened.

The sun hit her full in the face, temporarily blinding her. Squinting, she fearfully drew her legs closer to her. When her vision had finally adjusted, she saw the face of a surprised, dark haired man. He was pale, and wore a brown jacket, over a blue tunic, a loose hanging scarf, dark pants, with white socks peeking out over worn brown boots. Recovering some color in his face, he glanced around the inside of the cart, finally looking back at her, speaking quiet reassurances to her. She began to relax. Why did she suddenly feel as though she could trust this man? She hadn't even touched him to see what he intended, and yet she felt calmer, as if his voice was leading her to believe everything would be all right.

Another man, this one blonde, came to her line of sight, and explained that they meant no harm to her, but promised to free her. He looked to be the same age as the other man, but he was in chain mail and armor. _Is he a knight?_ She wondered.

The dark haired man started asking her about the slave traders, which she answered, noticing her voice sounded week, uncertain, and void of hope. She looked behind her as the clatter of the chains falling loose hit her ears. She pulled her stinging arms into the light, to see how bad the damage actually was. She turned her attention back to the two men standing in front of her, wondering if they were going to let her go, so she decided to risk it and began to move out of the cart. She was forced to crawl out of her prison, aware of the dirt, sweat, and dried blood that clung to her. When she reached the end, she sat, folding her legs to her side, wincing as she leaned in on one of her shackled arms for support, and the sun as it touched her skin again. The dark haired man looked concerned, and extended his hand, smiling slightly.

Out of pure instinct in everything she had been taught growing up, she took his hand. As soon as she touched his hand, she felt her face relax, feeling instantly warm and comforted, as if she had been in the snow all day, and was now enjoying the heat of a roaring fire, slowly melting away her troubles. That's when she felt an instant jolt of power, that the warm feeling mixed with. She could feel it pouring from him, engulfing the entire clearing in a bluish, bright golden atmosphere. He had magic? She slowly stepped out of the cart, stumbling from lack of food and use of her legs, not to mention small cuts all over her calves.

After her restraints had hit the ground, the warlock fixed her with a piercing gaze, his dark blue irises searching her face, and asked for her name. Instantly her mind snapped back to everything she had been through, before being captured. She knew if she told them the truth, the knight would recognize her for who she was. She had left the life of nobility and wanted it to stay behind her.

So, she began to start wildly inventing stories, she couldn't use her real name, it was too risky. In the name she gave was a lie. She had unknowingly placed some small hope they would figure out who she was. She thought about her own reflection staring back at her, about the new life she was hoping to obtain, and her life of being a noble. Knowing how awful she might feel later, all the tears and regret she would feel later, she locked it away. Offering the name Mirriya.

They seem to notice how week she felt, because the next thing she knew she was perched on a horse, with the dark haired man, Merlin walking beside the horse, leading it back to, where exactly?

She looked at their surroundings, and decided to voice her thoughts. Once she found out the blonde man, Arthur was royalty; she was surprised to say the least. Why were they helping her? For all they knew, she could be an enemy, or spy. Why would this _noble_ go out of his way to free her, and take her back with them?

Merlin helped her unsteadily off the horse, steadying her when she stumbled, and took her to see the court physician to tend to her wrists, and burning arms. She crept into the chambers and met Gaius, who was a very kind old man. Settling down on the table's bench, she could feel her confidence returning to her, chuckling inwardly when Merlin began to help Gaius by cleaning the burns. The water cooled the burning pain, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to reveal her magic to another who had the gift in waves. She could see it as he gently held her hand to clean her arm. It changed and mixed, turning from blue, to gold, to a mixture of the two.

When she revealed herself she was surprised when the manservant did the same. She was going to explain how she knew he had the gift, but never expected him to use his magic.

And she wasn't expecting him to smile like _that_. It was the first time she had seen pure joy and relief on his hardened face. She hadn't anticipated her lungs to fail her though. Instantly, she tried to compose herself hoping no one had noticed. He helped treat her wounds after they had decided to not use her healing specialties.

When she met Gwen, they ended up talking for hours. She used the same story she told Merlin and Arthur so she wouldn't get caught. She was starting to feel a little guilty not telling them the truth, but what would the repercussions be? Would she be arrested? Executed? Or worse, sent back to her parents, where all her previous efforts would be for nothing.

Gwen talked mostly about Arthur, trying to describe to her how he was different then most nobles.

Feeling better then ever with a bath, where there was a screen so she could use magic to shield her arms from the water, and fresh clothes, the two headed to the throne room. Her exhaustion was pushed out of her mind with the bath, and mentally creating a believable story to tell Arthur. When she walked in, she wondered what the prince was going to ask her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked up to see the prince, and his manservant, standing respectfully behind him.

Merlin was staring; she looked down to the floor, as she felt a light blush creep across her face. She prepared herself to recite the story she invented that would keep her safe, being careful not to skip over anything and sound convincing. She noticed the prince's hardening gaze. _Does he suspect me?_ She wondered, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She hadn't expected what happened next. He was offering her a job and a room in the castle! Everyone's generosity was astounding. She had just come into the city and she had been offered two homes, and a job! As she left the throne room, she no longer felt guilt for her continuous lies. She felt sick.

**Ok so now there's a bit of a better understanding of Mirriya. **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this one may be a little rough, so please bear with me! **

**Feedback would be great!**

A week had past seen her rescue in which she spent healing, the non magical way, and strolling through the market. She was never one to sit for lengths of time to recuperate, so there were many times she would tear through her newly healing skin, and the next she new she would be waking up to be very confused, where the last thing she remembered was drinking some odd tasting water. Next, Gwen would be explaining that Gaius had forced her to slip her a sleeping draft if she got too- over zealous. As soon as she was deemed healthy enough, she began working as a servant. Being as such, she often ran into the prince's servant. Merlin would complain to her about his more often then not thoughtless master, and she would laugh and share her experience serving the nobles. Mirriya liked the life of a servant. But it seemed her life was only destined to become more complex.

One day when Mirriya was about to tend to some towels, caught up in a past memory with her servant, while admiring her work more then ever, she bumped into someone, causing what they had been carrying to crash to the floor. Sharply drawn from her reverie, she looked down to the stooped figure of Merlin. Quickly, she bent down to help him regather what looked like all Arthur's armor. Wondering why he would try to carry all this at once in the busy out door hallway, she noticed he hadn't said anything.

"How are you settling in?" he asked finally, putting the assorted armor in an attempt to hold them more easily.

"Great." she said, not sure if it was completely true. "I think I might have to take up Arthur's offer on the room though, I feel like I'm taking up too much room at Gwen's." she finished sheepishly.

"Good, Arthur's only asked me if you wanted that room a dozen times. It was starting to get on my nerves." He responded sarcastically.

Mirriya laughed, handing him a gauntlet, barely noticing when she accidentally brushed his hand. Her face momentarily went blank, eyes unfocused as she briefly felt his presence and power again. Then, very suddenly, he gathered the rest of the equipment and practically jogged away. But not before she caught the massive blush spreading across his cheeks.

* * *

After moving into a small room in the castle, she had a day to get her new quarters straightened up. The room was a small rectangular area, with on small window opposite the door. It only had a small amount of dust, which she cleared away, a small cabinet for clothes, and a petite table in the center of the room with a matching wooden chair. Finishing by folding her new clothes away, she heard a knock on the door.

"Merlin." She smiled, opening the door a little more as he came into view.

"Could I come in? I wanted to show you something." He said quickly and quietly, his eyes darting around as if expecting to see an unfriendly face.

"Sure." She answered, opening the door to admit him.

He walked in, glancing around, then turned to face her. "_Blostma._" He whispered to his closed, outstretched hand. When he opened it again, Mirriya gazed in wonder as a small pink lily appeared.

"I thought it could help you feel more at home." He responded softly, holding the flower in his fingers, offering it to her while looking down, shuffling his feet.

Her face fell slightly as she continued to stare at the lily. She missed the flowers the meadow held that she would sneak away to. When she couldn't, Thea would always pick some, and bring them to her room so it would smell like that peaceful place. It always comforted her.

"Unless, of course, you don't like flowers." His said, his face falling as he caught her expression.

"No! I love them. Thank you so much, Merlin." She said hurriedly, taking the flower from his hand, not meeting his gaze. But her somewhat sad smile she did give him, didn't convince him.

He grinned, to cover up his musings.

"Merlin!" they heard the prince yell.

"I'll see you later." He ginned, beginning to take his leave.

"Good luck." She laughed, as he darted out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

It wasn't long before the prince had decided on another hunting trip, or rather camping trip. If the prince was to have a day with Guinevere and accidentally kill something along the way…Well, what could you do?

"Why don't you come with us?" Gwen asked one day when they had just finished folding towels, their chores done.

The two servants were now on their way to Mirriya's room, to help her decorate the place a bit. Mirriya hesitated at the question after both girls entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sure Merlin could use the help if Arthur is going to do what he did last time…" She trailed off, smiling as she remembered the day she had spent with the prince.

"Oh, well, alright." Mirriya answered, uncertainly, as she began to nervously straiten up the room unnecessarily.

Gwen began to move about the room when she stopping something she hadn't seen her previous visit. "Where did this come from?" she asked, indicating the single lily in an old glass vase sitting on the table.

Mirriya turned, glancing at the vase before letting her eyes stray to anything in the room but the young woman in front of her. "Um… Merlin thought that would help brighten the place up." She blushed. "Is there anything special you want to wear? I could help you prepare as well." She said, turning back around to fiddle with nothing in particular, quickly changing the subject.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "That was very thoughtful of him." She said, eyeing her friend more closely as she moved about the room, ignoring her attempt to verbally flee the city.

"Y-yes." She replied turning around to face her skeptical friend, while studying the door to her left.

"Really, Mirriya, I've seen the way he looks at you, and you like him too don't you?"

She nodded slightly, still avoiding her gaze, some color coming into her cheeks.

Silence.

"What did you use to do before you came to Camelot?"

Mirriya froze; the sudden question caught her off guard, her eyes widened, meeting Guinevere's gaze, and quickly growing pale.

She couldn't lie anymore, she didn't have it in her, not to such kind people.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen." She said, eyes meeting the floor, her jaw tightening. She waited.

Mirriya could feel the tears start their decent down her cheeks. Then she looked back to her close superficial friend.

"My name is Acacia of Northumbria..." It was time for the truth.

**Thank you for reading! Next we get Merlin's take on everything, so let me know what you think of how I write him. If that made sense..**


	5. Chapter 5

_Almost eight years now,_ Merlin thought, _Eight years since I came to Camelot, since I learned of my destiny. _

Destiny. So far, all destiny had gotten him was thrown in the stocks, poisoned, mentally berated, nearly having his magic and body taken away, (thanks to a psychotic sorcerer by the name of Sigan). His loved ones murdered in front of him, another ability forced on him by the death of his father, and all the while the one person he protected and sacrificed everything, including his life many times over for, only repaid him by yelling, throwing things at him, and all he ever was, was a friend, always by his side.

The warlock knew none of this was really Arthur's fault as he made his way through the forest with the prince. He was quiet, wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Oh come on then, out with it!" called the prince in aggravation when they had finally reached a reasonable amount of distance into the forest. "Silence is never a good sign with you, I know something's on your mind, so just tell me."

Merlin had to grit his teeth to bite back a retort that, had the prince known everything, he would have been well within his rights to say. _Would he actually care enough to hear what I've done? Or would he dismiss me on the spot?_ He wondered hopelessly. Luckily he was spared his impending time in the dungeons by the sound of a scream in the distance.

After Arthur had finished scaring off the mercenaries, and the young Dragonlord had sent many slamming into the unforgiving ground, as well as aged trees, saving the royal several more times, he found himself distracted by the men's broken cart.

Part of him wanted to say it was like a magical presence, but it was more like a mounting curiosity.

Soon after the initial shock of laying his eyes on the frightened girl, he felt the immediate need to help her. By this time he had completely shut the prince's yelling out of his mind, and only noticed him when the man gave him an order to stay with the girl, telling him not to do anything stupid, effectively shutting him out again.

As the girl made her way out of the cart, her presence was still puzzling to him as he unconsciously reached to help her out of the nearly destroyed dwelling. Her strange presence only became more confusing as she accepted his offered help. The potent shock left as quickly as it came, and he had to wonder if it was just his imagination.

His curiosity grew, as this stranger looked to be more impressed with the goings on in the market, rather than the impressive stature in the palace walls of Camelot.

* * *

_She has magic._ His genuine excitement seem to spread, until he whipped around and demonstrated a trick of his own. Could this be true? Did he actually meet someone with magic that he could talk to? Was it possible that he could have a friend with who he could be himself with and be accepted?

He watched as Mirriya quickly became friends with Gwen, and couldn't help this strange feeling he became aware of as he watched the two make their way down the bright hallway. She glanced back once before disappearing around a corner with the maidservant. What was this? He felt happier then he had in a long time, he felt… Peaceful.

Taking his place behind the prince regent, he waited for Mirriya to make her entrance. He didn't have to wait long, as soon as he caught sight of her, he couldn't believe the person in front of him. It took him a moment to compose himself again, as from that moment on he couldn't take his eyes off her for very long. She was not longer the prisoner he had helped rescue earlier that day, but someone completely different. Her hair catching the last rays of the setting sun, her green dress exsentuating her delicate curves, her ocean blue eyes somewhat solemn, and withdrawn.

* * *

One week had past since their excurtion into the forest, in which, he had been spending much of his time with the young woman. Yes, she was in Gaius's chambers to check on, and redress her injuries, but he had also had someone to talk to about his gift. Maybe she would stay in Camelot. Maybe she could help them on their missions when he was protecting Arthur, he could have help, when the prince was knocked out and hurt. He had always been rubbish at healing spells. Maybe… But what if she got hurt because of him? What if her story ended as soon as Will's, Lancelot's, Freya's…

No, he couldn't allow himself to get that close to someone again only to have them die. But it had been years since he thought of Freya, why did she come to…

_Oh._

_But that can't be right, _he thought incredulously._ I only met Mirriya little more then a week ago, and I knew Freya for… _

_Oh no. _

_Could that be possible? I've been so focused on protecting Arthur that, I guess, I wouldn't have noticed._

The next thing he knew he had bumped into someone while carrying the prince's armor. Sure enough, it was the very person he had been thinking of. He started to collect everything he had dropped, then realized he had placed himself in an awkward situation and hurriedly struck up a conversation.

Thankfully he had remedied the situation by making the girl laugh. Relieved, he picked reached to pick up the gauntlet, when her hand accidentally touched his.

After he had nearly jogged away, in the opposite direction he had intended to go, he ducked into an abandoned corridor. Catching his breath, as he thought over what to do. Then he remembered in one of their conversations, she had mentioned she loved the smell of an open field. _Yes, that should work!_

* * *

He went to visit after the next day or so, when he could spare some time to see her in her new quarters. He knocked softly on the door, glancing around and trying not to look suspicious. Excited, but cautious, he slipped inside. Turning to face her, he opened his hand to present her a lily, in the hopes she would know what he meant.

But his stomach dropped as he watched her expression fall into one of discouraging hopelessness. _Is she alright? Maybe the flower was too much. _He wondered concernedly.

_But then why does she look so miserable?_

When she recovered, and accepted the token, he smiled to see that perhaps it wasn't him, and conceal his thoughts. _But what could it be that bothered her so much?_ He wondered, as he made his way in the direction the prince had called for him.

**Poor guy, at least he thinks it may not be his fault she feels so bad. I had Merlin be a tad ranty in the beginning because I think he has every right to be once in a while. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, everything was ready to go for Arthur and Guinevere's outing. The horses had all the equipment tied to them, the sun shining in the courtyard. Mirriya felt relieved as she walked quietly behind the prince's love. Gwen had allowed her to share her real story, of how she hated her parent's view on people that weren't of noble blood; how she felt she didn't fit in, and wanted to be on her own. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't risk telling her friend about her gifts. Being a noble was one thing, being something against the law was another. She couldn't burden Gwen with that. Especially not with her being so close to Arthur.

Merlin was waiting with their supplies by the steps leading into the palace. He was happy for Arthur to be able to spend his time with Gwen, but he also knew all the lugging around he would have to do. Arthur never spared a chance to go all out for his love.

Sighing, he looked up to see Gwen, in a short sleeve baby blue dress, with buttons from the top to her waist, a loose hanging braided rope belt tied around her waist, her hair pushed away from her face to cascade down her back, as she picked her way through the crowd, and behind her was… Mirriya?

They reached Merlin, who had given Mirriya some distance since the flower incident; the new maidservant coming to stand opposite him. She exhibited a flowery dress, a blue grey color at the top with buttons down the center, a high waist white half corset, grey transparent sleeves running to her elbow, the other half of the dress falling from her waist was a light wine color. She met him with an excited smile on her face. Merlin looked at the pair, tilting his head, confused.

"Ah. Yes, Merlin, Mirriya is going to be joining us today." The prince said, coming up beside him, and greeting Guinevere. As if on cue, a stable hand brought up another horse out of his peripheral vision.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, turning his attention back to the girl, as if he had just received the best piece of news in the entire week.

Mirriya beamed up at him, the smallest touch of euphoria making it's way through her. She was beginning to realize that she was happy any time she was in his company. But was it alright to allow herself to feel this way? When the one's currently surrounding her knew only lies? _I'll allow myself this one day. After all, one afternoon in Mirriya's life, the regular maidservant, with just the secret of her magic, couldn't hurt right?_ She reasoned, trying to keep her guilt out of her mind at least for the next few hours.

"Arthur, have you noticed anything different about Merlin lately?" Gwen asked after they had exited the city. They rode their horses side by side on a shaded dirt path, a few feet ahead of the secret magic users.

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the two talking animatedly, laughing.

"Now that you mention it, Merlin has been quite, cheery… Little more clumsy too." He

added as an after thought, looking back to the beautiful brown-eyed woman.

"It seems Mirriya has had an effect on him." Gwen stated, turning away from the prince to see the path ahead of her, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Really?" Arthur chuckled softly. "The kind you have had on me?" he added smoothly and shamelessly.

Gwen smiled. "I'll race you to the river." She challenged, nudging her horse on. Arthur laughed, as he watched her retreating figure, kicking his mount, and racing after her.

"Oh great!" Merlin yelled, sighing as he saw the two galloping away.

"I bet I can beat you to them." Mirriya stated, her tone teasing as she smirked mischievously.

"Do you?" he asked, smirking as he raised an eyebrow at the sudden challenge.

"Beaten by a girl eh, Merlin?" The Prince mocked, as the warlock came into the clearing to see everyone already dismounted. Mirriya laughed lightly with Gwen as Merlin sent his prince a pointed glare, feeling tempted to give the knight his food, with a serious case of the hick ups.

Mirriya helped Merlin set up all the blankets, pillows, and food Arthur had instructed he bring with them. With everything ready for the couple, the servants settled themselves on the bank far enough away as to give the prince and his love some privacy.

"I've never met a noble like your prince. It's very odd." Mirriya remarked, sitting beside the warlock, her legs folded sideways, one had supporting her, as she watched the sparkling water move calmly in front of her, sparkling in the early afternoon sun.

"How do you mean?" he asked, turning his attention to her, relaxing so that legs reached straight in front of him, his arms holding him up behind, watching her curiously.

"Well, you see this rock?" she responded, picking up a rock, bigger than her fist that had been severed in half.

"Most people of higher standings might see it as an obstacle blocking their path. But others, of seemingly less noble upbringings, are able to recognize it for what it is; a being of this world, no so different from themselves. And if they take the time, and look closely enough.."

She turned the rock over in her hand to reveal a beautiful, glittering surface, outlined with green, a pattern of rings a tree sports after many years of life, a dark blue in the center. Shining in the dazzling sun, as enchanting as any jewel.

"You can see a whole other side to them that's even more startling." She finished; her features falling as her mind drifted back to the situation she had made for herself.

"Not all people could be so observant." The warlock replied softly, putting his hand on the one she leaned on, smiling slightly at her stunned expression. "So strong."

"Not many could be so kind." She countered, as she found herself hypnotized by his gaze, unable to keep her expression from softening, a small smile appearing, replacing her dazed expression, and regaining some composure.

The manservant paused, searching her eyes, and leaned in. She closed her eyes, kissing him back, the euphoria filling her mind, sensing herself calm, continuing to feel, over all else, safe.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said, quietly as they parted. "For saving me."

"Anytime." He smiled happily at her, his head remaining close to hers.

"Merlin!" the prince yelled, making the two wince.

"Damn. What could he possibly want?" he asked, turning to scowl in the direction the voice had come from. Mirriya leaned back, laughing softly at his annoyance.

"We'd better go see." She said, closing her eyes, a smile on her lips as she stood. Her feelings of hopelessness nearly obliterated, as she let the exhilaration engulf her.

As they walked back along and up the small river, she walked beside him, taking hold of his hand and leading him back up the bank. Smiling blissfully, he followed her back to the spot they had left their friends.

The couple had decided to share their lunch with the servants before returning to the castle. They had a clear view of the river beyond the trees, the wind gentling ruffling their hair, the sun occasionally receding to it's cover behind the clouds.

They had seated themselves on the crimson rug Merlin had packed, helping themselves to the fruit, cheese, and bread the manservant had gathered from the kitchens, all lapsing in to comfortable conversations, every now and then teasing the prince or the warlock. Arthur sat back smiling to himself. He was enjoying the time he spent with his friends, being away from the pressures of court, relaxing, and just being himself.

To keep up pretences with the court though, Arthur decided to bring back a deer, to spare himself from the complaints of some of the less adaptable minds. So, when the four had finished, they packed up camp, took the horses, and went in search of the poor creature. They mounted and rode in pairs, the prince and his manservant at the head carrying on their usual banter, while Gwen walked her horse beside Mirriya, keeping her voice low.

"Mirriya, you have to tell him. I know it can't be easy keeping something like that a secret."

_If only that was the whole truth._ She thought miserably, sparing her friend a guilty look.

"I know."

But what would happen when she did? The rules hadn't changed since she left her home.

On the other hand, what about Gwen and Arthur? They weren't exactly a normal couple. Arthur, would he send her back to her parents? Would Merlin ever speak to her again?

That idea pained her more then she had thought. She quickly pushed it from her mind, her contemplating becoming more despairing and panicked as she sunk into silence, her mind muddled with uncertain emotions raging in turmoil.

No. She had to tell him. She would have to leave it to chance.

**I admit I went a little over with the outfits on the girls. **

**If you need a visual tool to help better see Mirriya's dress, I used the dress from a character called Jennsen from _Legend of the Seeker. _**

**Follow this link if you're not too familiar with the show, it should be the seventh collage down from the top. Sorry not to give you a more direct link, but that was the best picture I found of it.**

**_ imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . &usg=_iS-jshGt9ug-5PrYx3KST-g79p8=&h=307&w=750&sz=420&hl=en&start=3&zoom=1&tbnid=n5opdrUS4u7gEM:&tbnh=58&tbnw=141&ei=-vP5T-anEeeW2AX55MTxBg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dgwen%2Boutfits%2Bmerlin%26hl%3Den%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1_**


	7. Chapter 7

They stopped in the woods after Arthur's successful hunt of somehow turning up with a large crow.

The council would forever admire that.

"Well, what can I say Arthur? Not everyone can slay a bear in one afternoon." His manservant stated as sarcastically awed as he could without being locked up upon arrival back at Camelot.

"Shut up, _Merlin_." The prince shot back, slightly too embarrassed to look at anyone.

"I'm sure the city will love your latest triumph."

"What, Merlin, exactly have you to compare it to? What feat of your own could you have accomplished?" Arthur asked, yelling over his shoulder, sounding past the point of trivial annoyance.

The warlock couldn't help but smirk at the royal's ignorance, as he turned to his away from the royal fastening the kill to his horse. _If only you knew._ The sorcerer thought.

He glanced over at Mirriya, who was a few feet away from him, only to find the maidservant wearing a very desolate expression.

Meanwhile Arthur was watching and trying to figure out a story to explain the catch. Obviously he was in no hurry to return to the safety of the walls the great city provided.

"Is everything ok?" the manservant asked tentatively, as he walked over to the sullen dark haired woman.

"Merlin, I need to tell you something." She said, glancing into his cerulean eyes before shifting her sights back down to the valley of dirt at her feet. _No looking back. I have to do this._ Taking a breath to compose herself, she looked up into his concerned face.

"I've never thought my life could be as wonderful as it is now. I'm so happy I met you."

_It can't go on. Not when it hurts so much to keep something this substantial from you. It's too much._ She thought dejectedly.

"Mirriya?" He asked again, demanding her attention as he watched her fists clench and unclench.

"It's true, I am from Mercia. But I'm not like you. I." she inwardly cursed as her voice began to reflect her frustration as she fought back tears.

She could feel them staining her face, she was shaking now, terrified of his reaction. Arthur's judgment didn't matter anymore.

She took a deep breath, and pushed everything back, all emotions, all doubts. Wiping her tears and steadying herself; she had to just spit it out.

She looked up, her face set determinedly.

"I am the Lady Acacia of Northumbria." She spoke to the clearing, everyone's eyes were now on her, even though she couldn't bring herself to look at any of them.

That's all she could bring herself to say, all she could get out with her current state, and Arthur around.

"What?" he smiled, not entirely processing her words. He touched her arm trying to get her to meet his gaze.

"She's a noble of Mercia, Merlin." Gwen stated from behind them, seeing the girl unable to continue.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly, and before he could find the means to reply, her legs carried her away from him, to an unknown destination in the dark forest.

* * *

It hurt so much. She had long left her stomach behind. After she told him her name, she couldn't look into his eyes again. She didn't want to see hurt, disbelief or anger there. Not even the reassurance she always seemed to find in them. She didn't deserve it.

Thoroughly disgusted with herself, she ran faster, the trees slashing at her, the movement involuntary, as her legs acted of their own accord.

* * *

Merlin couldn't process this, he stared blankly, unseeing. _What did that mean?_ By the time he looked back to her, she had disappeared. In the back of his mind, he even wondered if she had used a spell to transport herself elsewhere.

"Merlin?" a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, to find Gwen searching his eyes, wanting to consol him.

"I knew she was familiar, I her once at a hearing with my father to discuss a treaty between the lands before Cenred took over Mercia." Arthur explained, relieved the notion was not one created from his mind.

"Wait, you knew?" Arthur paused, aghast as his mind was brought back to the present.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but it wasn't my place to." She answered, indignation in her tone. Arthur sighed.

"So what will you do?" asked the prince.

"I- what do you mean? You're the one that's going to send her back right?" Merlin questioned, the transportation spell idea now a ludicrous thought, as his voice rose in sudden anger, turning to advance on Arthur. "It doesn't matter what _I_ do! Not anymore." He drifted off dangerously quiet.

_Wait_.

Memories began flashing in his head. Her expression when he gave her the flower. When she was talking to him by the river, the rock having two sides. But then, if she was a noble, why did she leave to become a servant? Then again, she always seemed happy with her new job, the times when she would hum or smile to herself only when she thought no one was watching, Merlin was.

"Maybe she was happy just being a servant." He breathed quietly, realization dawning on him.

The prince waited a moment, watching the emotions play across his servant's face. Shock, hurt, confusion, a hint of sadness. He rested a hand lightly on his friend's shoulder.

"Merlin, it does matter. _You're_ actions, are the only ones that matter right now."

Merlin looked at him, comprehension finally visible in his eyes. He nodded.

Gwen walked up from behind Merlin taking Arthur's hand, and smiled at them both, pride swirling in her eyes. Arthur looked at her, returned her smile, squeezed her hand lightly, and looked back to his servant.

"So, are you really going to let her get away?" he asked, head tilting to the side, smirking.

"No." he answered, his mind was made up. He steered himself in the opposite direction, off to the left, and took off.

Once he was out of earshot, Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. "I guess love really is blind."

"Why is that?" Gwen asked from his side, looking up, still keeping a hold of his hand.

"He didn't even take his horse."

**Will Merlin be able to find her in time? Or will she truly disappear?**

**find out in chapter 8-which will hopefully be up tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

She ran, unable to stop. She didn't want the pain, and consequences of what she had done to catch up with her. She didn't want to think. So she ran, only stopping when she tripped over a root. _How could I fall any farther?_ she thought dryly, unable to stop a derisive smile despite herself. It was too ironic.

She managed to get up, ignoring the cut on her leg, and kept running.

Eventually, she stopped in a small clearing, sitting down on a large nearby rock. The dense woods had very little light to offer her, when she felt the stinging of the cuts on her legs, cheeks, and arms from running, and drained as she put her head in her hands. She then realized her tears hadn't stopped since she left Merlin.

_Merlin. _

"What a fool I am. How could I have ever hurt him?" she asked to the emptiness of the dank forest. He had become so much to her in such a short time, her friend, her escape, her confidant, her –

_No. I don't deserve that. I never did._

* * *

Merlin hadn't run this hard in a while. But he couldn't stop. He wished he could reach out and find her with his magic, but what if she sensed him and only ran farther?

He stopped for a second to catch his breath, but as he started to take off again, he noticed something on the ground a small distance from him. Curious, he made his way over to it, stooping down and removing his hand from the stitch in his chest.

It was some sort of oddly shaped track, and, was that blood? He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching a hand out, using his magic. There was no guarantee it was hers, or if he was even following the right path.

After a minute of trying to search for her presence, he suddenly laughed.

_And Arthur thinks I'm a clutz._ He said to himself, relieved he wasn't as far away from her as thought. He stood up as his mind began to play different scenarios where she hadn't only just fallen. Worried to the point of panic, he anxiety drove him on.

* * *

Merlin emerged through the thick trees, pausing as he looked as his surrounding when his gaze landed something that drove all thoughts from his mind. To his left, sat a girl with long, dark hair, blood on her cheeks and limbs, and a slightly torn dress, crying.

Hearing someone standing and heavily breathing in her vicinity, her head snapped up.

Merlin stood about ten feet from her, catching his breath, staring at her, determination set on his features. His lungs no longer in danger of failing him, he slowly made his way over to her.

She looked back down clutching at a fist full of her partly red dress. "I- I'll leave. I'll return to Mercia. You can f-forget about me. I w-won't ever return. Just, p-please, say you don't hate me. Even if you d-don't mean it."

Merlin, finally reaching her looked down, a shadow over his eyes as he spoke.

"Tell me why you left."

She took a breath to steady her voice.

"My parent's agree with the Pendragon's views on magic. They treat everyone that has it with distaste. So I had to keep it hidden from them, because they always worry over other's opinions. But watching everyone like me being treated in such a way? I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to get away from them and their views, of magic and servants."

"What about their servants?" he asked his keeping is voice even.

Her answer was filled with disgust. "They treat them like nothing more then insects beneath their feet. They feel they are completely useless, even when they serve them."

"And there is a difference to you?"

She looked up, irritated at the question. "Of course there's a difference! We're all people, why should one be above another?" she finished gasping suddenly.

Merlin was smiling, a small stream of light dancing off his face.

"What?-" before she could ask, Merlin had grabbed her arm, pulling her up in to his arms.

"Thank the Gods, for bringing you to me." He whispered.

She stood there staring over his shoulder, eyes wide as she listened to him.

He pulled her back to arm's length, looking into her eyes.

"I know what it's like, to feel as though you don't belong, to _have _to lie to everyone to keep yourself from a burning pyre. To have to lie to keep your life somewhat normal."

She just stared at him in disbelief.

"Stay with me, Acacia." He said softly, after a moment, and pulled her back into his embrace, burying his face in her hair.

Tearing up again, she hid her face in the folds of his jacket, returning the embrace, repeating the same two words. "Thank you."

* * *

Not long after, Arthur and Gwen came riding up leading their friend's horses. The two broke apart as the once and future king dismounted and walked over to the couple. Keeping hold of each other's hand, they prepared themselves to meet the prince.

"I've been discussing your situation with Guinevere." Arthur said walking up to the girl.

"And, as long as it is your choice, you may stay in Camelot, with your job intact, provided, that Gwen, Merlin and I are the only ones that know of your heritage. And if your parents come looking for you, we can only tell them the truth." Arthur hesitated gauging her reaction.

She waited in the tense silence for him to continue. Merlin gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"That we rescued a girl not long ago, from slave traders, who became a servant in the castle. But at some point, before we could get to her, she injured her head, leaving her past experiences damaged… Except for her name. For some reason she had elected her name be Acacia."

"Isn't that story a little flawed, sire?" Merlin inquired raising an eyebrow, voicing the girl's doubts.

"No, Merlin, because I will include this girl came to us from Cearleon, which, is a common name in the kingdom."

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?" she asked uncertainly, eyebrows pulling together in apprehension.

"It is not a risk. It's what friends do." He stated firmly. They all smiled at each other knowingly.

"Anyway, I'm not keeping her in a cell, she'll be staying in the castle, where no one will be able to challenge the idea."

"So I will keep the story I've made with a few changes?" she asked.

He smiled, nodding his consent.

Her face lit up, a grin making way to it's rightful place. "Thank you, sire! How can I ever—"

Rope and chains appeared from nowhere, restraining Acacia in a ruthless circle, roughly pulling her back into the forest.

"No!" Merlin yelled, turning to run after her, only to be met with an invisible force before he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now we've got you, wench." said a gruff, familiar voice.

"No one is going to rescue you this time." snarled another.

Four men were restraining her, chains encasing most of her upper body, and a gag had been shoved in her mouth. The taste was putrid, as she tried to fight the overwhelming urge to inhale for the full experience.

"Hello, girl. I heard you had been giving my men some trouble." Yet another man said walking up to her. Only, this one was wearing a dark cloak, and a black expensive looking leather vest. His hair was cut short; accentuating his harsh middle aged features. So he was the leader…

This is completely unnecessary Kargeth!" Acacia looked around, alarmed.

A tall man with ashen blonde hair wearing chain mail walked purposefully up behind the director of the group, whose men had gathered in a wide circle around the three.

_Jerald!_ She thought instantly, stunned.

Then the worst happened, he spoke the words of the old religion.

His dark brown eyes flashed gold, enchanting her binds. The gag muffled her screams as she tried to use her magic to free herself, sending a cruel shock through her.

"Kargeth! Torturing her was not part of the deal you made!" He yelled again, furious.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering why they had such trouble. But I'm afraid that won't be a problem any longer." The man said, ignoring the knight as if he was but an annoying fly as he grinned at her cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" fumed the knight, as he rushed over to Acacia's side.

"Silence, Jerald. Thanks to you, I now have a better idea of what to do with her. Your services are no longer required." He finished waving his hand and sending the young knight into a nearby tree.

Acacia's protested screams were soon cut off, as another one of the smugglers appeared at their sorcerer's side.

"There was some sort of knight with her, sir. Are you sure you don't want him as well?" asked the thug, looking nervous.

Kargeth stroked his chin, looking thoughtful, "No. But we must take our leave sooner then I thought. I doubt they will try to rescue the girl but, we might as well stay on the fast path."

They tied their prisoner to another tree, to try to pack up their supplies as quickly as possible. The guard keeping watch over Acacia and Jerald, became bored easily enough, got out a pocketknife and began to carve a sharp end into a stick lying nearby. A time Jerald had been waiting for. Watching for the intervals in which the guard would look over to make sure the knight was still unconscious, he quickly rolled behind another tree. Before the guard had time to check on him again, Jerald had come up behind him, removed a dagger from his boot, and quietly stabbed him in the back, lowering him to the ground as to not make a sound. He moved over to Acacia, who was on another side of the same tree, so that when the knight crouched down to speak to her, the two were invisible to the rest of the men.

"My Lady, I am so sorry. It was not supposed to turn out this way." Said the blonde, as he removed her gag.

"I will get you out of here-"

"No. Jerald, there are too many of them to handle on your own." She cut in quietly, appealing to his logical mind.

"You must leave this area."

"I will not leave you behind."

She took a deep breath. "Fine, but you will need help. Go back the way you came, where they set the trap for me and you may find help. Ask for Merlin, Arthur, or Guinevere, they were with me when it happened." She instructed.

He seemed to be searching for a way he could free her on his own without it accidentally causing their deaths.

"Please Jerald. You must make haste."

Reluctantly he nodded, made his way between the trees, and vanished into the veil dusk provided for him.

She shifted uncomfortably, glanced around, and tried one more time to free herself now that the knight had gone. Her eyes flashed gold, screaming as she felt the lightening pain shooting up through her body to her head. She gave a loud yelp, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Another man, armed with a large hammer, ran up to see the body of the guard and absence of the knight. He cursed, turned around and scrambled back to the rest of the men.

"It is as I said. We must hurry. Leave Jerald to his fruitless endeavors. After all," He said as he walked over the place Acacia was sitting, finally stopping and facing her.

"I have something better in mind for you."

With that, they loaded their prey into another cart, keeping the chains wrapped tightly around her, kicking as the gag silenced her screams of protest. Then the twenty or so men made their way out of the woods.

* * *

Merlin woke with a pounding headache. _What hap-? oh no._

"Acacia!"

Arthur woke to a similar pain, only now there was yelling.

"What- Merlin!" Arthur yelled in annoyance, wondering what was wrong with the idiotic manservant. He was trying to sleep.

_What am I doing on the ground?_

Everything came rushing back as he jumped to his feet. Gwen came to seconds later, holding a hand to her head, as he helped her up.

"Arthur! We have to go! Now!" Merlin yelled at the prince, panic rushing through his veins.

"Alright, calm down, Merlin. They could be anywhere by now." He looked up at the sun.

"We haven't been out that long though. We have to get back to Camelot, they're not expecting us to be away long."

"Fine. I'll go by myself." Merlin spat.

"Wait. There's one other reason we have to go back. We have to gather the knights."

Merlin looked back nodding darkly and went to his horse, taking off the equipment they had been using only hours before.

"Why are you?-" the prince started.

"You can't go alone!" Said Gwen, concern seeping into her voice.

Merlin smiled back, sitting on his horse. "Someone has to go now or we'll lose the trail." He stated, his smile fading. "You're just going to have to trust me."

"Take this." Arthur said, unsheathing his sword from his horse. "At least you'll have some protection."

Nodding his thanks, Merlin took the weapon, stowing it securely to the horse and rode off in the direction she had disappeared.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were about to mount their horses, when a man came crashing through the bushes, in nearly the opposite direction the manservant had just disappeared through.

In a flash, Arthur pulled a spear free of his horse's back, pushing Guinevere behind him.

The outsider drew his own sword, holding his ground.

They clashed, exchanging blow after blow.

"State your business here." Growled the man.

"I should be asking you that!" countered Arthur.

"Fine." He said, pausing in his assault. "Do you know of anyone by the names of Arthur, Merlin, or Guinevere?" he asked, his tone still hostile.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with us?" he asked, suspicious.

"Then you know of the Lady Acacia?"

"What do you know of Acacia? Have you seen her? She was taken from us just-" Gwen stepped into explain, but was cut short by the knight.

"I know, I helped them."

"Then why did you come looking for us?"

"No, I was sent by my Lord and Lady because they do not wish to see their daughter sold. Kargeth made a deal with Lady Acacia's parent's to find her in a discreet manner, because they were embarrassed their daughter had run away. They asked the sorcerer, Kargeth, to find her, despite their views on magic, and bring her home. But I have failed in my mission."

"Do you know where they were headed?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Yes, but-"

"Then all is not yet lost. I need to get back to Camelot to rally my knights. The sorcerer must be taken down." Arthur announced, climbing onto his horse.

"Sire!" the knight exclaimed, bowing as he realized he was in fact, of royal blood when he mentioned Camelot. "I beg your pardon! I did not realize-"

"It is forgotten." Arthur stated, holding up a hand to silence him. "Will you accompany me on this mission?"

"Of course, my lord." Answered the light haired man, as Guinevere tied the remaining horse to her own, the knight taking the last as his mount.

* * *

Merlin waited until he was out of sight, then began his search. His magic reached out, scowering the woods.

_Merlin?_ the voice spoke in his head. It was weak, faint as though the person was in pain, but still there.

_I'm coming, Acacia._

_Merlin, they have a sorcerer with them. He seems powerful. He has many men at his disposal. _She replied, a little panicked, the connection growing ever fainter.

_Are you all right? Can you see anything?_

_-o. They put me in a cart and I -an't use my magic to escape. This is -aking too much energy_… The voice spoke, the connection finally braking, as one of it's participants fell into the cool, comforting darkness.

_Acacia!_

It was too late, the connection was gone, but it had served its purpose. He knew the direction they were headed. The White Mountains.

* * *

Arthur told his knights the basic situation. There was a hoard of vicious men, a sorcerer that had attacked them, and he wanted to bring an end to the threat. Then he explained the same to the council, who grudgingly agreed to let him go with a few select knights. He took about eight of his young knights, annoyed at how much easier it would have been to bring his _most_ trusted knights, if he had not assigned them to patrol the boarder. Which unfortunately was too far to send word for them in time to help. Leon had stayed, but Arthur needed him to defend Camelot should anything happen while he was away.

Within the hour, Arthur, Jerald, and the eight knights rode out, leaving Gwen to help Gaius incase anyone should came back with some sort of wound for their troubles.

* * *

When Acacia came back to consciousness, after the enchantment on the chains had forced her into oblivion with the torturous effort of using her magic to speak with Merlin, she was being chained to a tree, her gag removed.

Presently, she was out of the woods, the dawn peeking through the trees, as the haze of the thin clouds veiled the light of the sun. But when did she get into the mountains?

"Good morning, pet." Greeted Kargeth in a sweet voice that made her want to be sick.

He seemed to barely contain his joy at her captivity and beaten appearance.

"I trust you slept well?"

"What do you want with me?" she hissed angrily, eyes narrowed as she struggled half-heartedly. Her left shoulder was making her even more nauseated, and she was finding it hard to breathe. The cuts on her cheek, legs and arms throbbed relentlessly, definitely infected.

"Oh, nothing really." He said casually, waving a hand in the air. "But one does have needs of money."

"So, you're going to sell me?" the idea sounded completely inhuman as she answered slowly.

"Well, yes. And no. You see, you're buyer and I seem to share the same pastimes. I believe he likes to play with his food before he eats it. If you'll excuse the pun."

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer as she paled slightly.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Originally, I had promised your parents to return you to your place in Mercia, but this plan is so much more appealing." he finished, feigning relief.

"Why would you want to imprison another with magic? She yelled, coughing from lack of water.

"I have to look out for number one, don't I? I don't honestly care if you possess magic or not, as long as the price is right for the trouble I have gone through." He shrugged, untroubled.

"Your new owner hates sorcerers, but enjoys the fine art of torture. I'm afraid he won't end your suffering until your spirit has long been broken." He trailed off in the same cheery tone.

She stared at nothing, drowned in disbelief.

"Now on to today's activities." He said casually, adjusting his gloves and brushing off dust from his clothes.

The only sound that could be heard for miles were screams echoing off the mountains.

* * *

**Thank for all those that reviewed! I would like some more feedback though please!**

**Please make the story feel loved! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had aspected this to be 10 chapters but it's going to have an epilogue and possibly bonus scenes.**

**Anyway here's chapter 10!**

* * *

Merlin reached the mountains, hair disheveled, and was only still on his feet because of his unrelenting fear.

He could clearly remember the feel of her trail now, so it was easy to find without expending much energy. He kicked his horse on.

Judging by the sun it was nearing afternoon when his search had come to an end. He had come to a cliff side high in the mountains, where the trees were sparse compared to the copious amount in the woods. Coming to a large yet short tree enclosed by other shorter ones. He jumped off his horse and hid behind the shrubbery surrounding the rest of the mountain's nature, trying to get his bearings.

Then he saw her, close to wear the mountain was cut to create the natural plank of the cliff, tied to a tree with rope, having used much of the chains on the unconscious prisoner, a tall man in a dark cloak began to walk over to her.

"Ready for another session before we move on?" he distantly heard the man say. _What does he mean by session?_

Acacia's eyes snapped open, suddenly terrified, but before she could respond, he began to speak in the old tounge. Merlin's entire focus was centered on the horrified girl, as soon as he opened his mouth, he could feel the dark magic flowing around her. Then, she screamed.

Laying the sword Arthur had given him in the bushes, Merlin leapt forward enraged. His emotions ruling his magic, caused a nearby tree to be uprooted and thrown through the air, taking out the cart she had been confined to only hours ago, as well as the five men working around it, falling down into the abyss.

The sorcerer consentration came to a hault, temporarily ending the spell, he looked up. "Well, what do we have here? Another sorcerer?"

"Leave. Her. Alone." Merlin growled, taking a position as he readied himself for the fight.

He turned to face him fully, a malicious smile on his lips. "No. I don't think so. But maybe you would like to join her? Her buyer likes a challenge in torturing his possessions."

Shock made it's way across Merlin's face. His eyes immediately sought Acacia. She met his gaze, her eyes glazed over, exhaustion marring her features. _What has he done to her?_

"I am Kargeth. Perhaps you have heard of me? I am rather well known in the trading business." He added pompously.

"I'll give you one last warning, to let her go." He panted clenching his fists, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Sneering, the sorcerer hand shot out in front of him calling fire to his aid, almost hitting Merlin. This seemed to make Acacia lucid, as she started struggling against her bonds. She shouted a spell, her and fear at a new peak, wanting to help the warlock, but the enchantment on the chains still held. She screamed again, growing horse, and fighting to stay conscious, as the new spell placed on her that morning caused the chains to tighten once more.

Merlin looked over at her in time to see the chains glow softly around her. He knew that spell, knew that pain.

The battle continued.

The sorcerer through spell after spell increasing in haste, and power.

_Scileden!_ Merlin yelled, a strong shield appearing.

He dodged, used his shield, and countered spells as they came. With a small cry of surprise and minor amount of pain, Merlin went down on one knee, his shield sparking gold as it faded, one of the Kargeth's blows hitting his right leg.

"That's right, boy, you're no match for me!" The man yelled manically, panting as the strain of his magic caught up with him, feeling victory in his grasp.

"You sure about that?" Merlin asked, smirking up at his opponent, watching the confusion and color drain from his face.

He had positioned the hidden sword in the bushes, carefully moving it little by little, while fighting the sorcerer. Now it was too close for the man to stop it, and the warlock's reaction was too fast. Using his instinctual magic he was born with, he caused the sword to fly into the sorcerer's stomach.

He stumbled, shock written on his face. _He didn't even incant a spell!_ He thought implausibly as he continued to stumble backward, until he fell, like his men, off of the cliff.

* * *

The remainder of his men stared in at the warlock, stunned into silence.

They looked at eachother, as if unsure what to do. Then they charged.

Before Merlin could raise his hand to attack again, he heard a familiar battle cry coming out of the bushes behind him. Turning around, he watched as Arthur ran, sword raised; his knights right behind him, along side an unfamiliar face topped with bright blonde hair.

They wildly swung their swords taking out the distracted men with ease. Merlin, carefully watching out for the prince, picked his way through the battle, dodging and interfering when it was necessary.

Finally, the battle nearly finished as the men were either slain or ran to be met with swords, the warlock reached her. Unconscious from the Kargeth's efforts, Merlin tried to break the chains. First, he tried looking around for a sword, fearful that even any outside magic could just end up make the situation worse. He had not seen how Kilgarrah had undone his bonds when the witch Morgause had placed this spell on him. Spotting a fallen sword near the trader's supplies, he dove for it.

The weapon firmly in his grasp, he ran back to the limp form of Acacia. Looking for a weakness in the chains, he threw the weapon down, breaking the binds.

The chains fell away; Merlin cast the sword away, catching her before she slumped to the ground.

Adjusting her position so he was kneeling down beside her, with her in his arms, he pushed the hair out of her face, and began to try and wake her.

"Acacia?" he whispered, almost begging for an answer.

Receiving none, he began to panic. Then he took in her appearance.

Her arms had become raw once more, her shoulder moved back to and odd angle, her legs, arms and face were cut from when she had fallen running in the woods earlier, still covered in dirt and dried blood. Most of her upper body was bloody from where the chains had been cutting into her, leaving more then just imprints.

"Merlin?" Arthur called, the servant's back facing him. The prince peered over his friend's shoulder to see the state of the battered framed girl.

The warlock didn't answer.

"Please, Acacia. Don't do this." He whispered. _I don't want to lose you._

He lay her down on the dirt gound, and bent over, closing his eyes, and touched his forehead to hers. He closed out everything in his mind, listening and feeling for any signs of her exsistance. After a few intense moments he felt a barely discerable, but unmistakable shallow breaths of air. His eyes shot open.

"She's alive." He breathed.

Using his sleeve to wipe away unshed tears, he steeled his emotions as best he could and gathered her in his arms. He slowly stood, cradling her even more gently when she whimpered at the movement, and turned to face his prince.

Arthur recognized the determination on his friend's face, but he did not expect to see such fear, pain, and over all anger that seem to radiate around him. He merely watched, as the man walked past him, heading for his horse.

"She'll ride with me." Merlin said simply, as he past the royal, ignoring the stares from the small group of knights. Even Jerald didn't make a move toward them, fearing the outcome of what this man would do if he were to so much as touched her.

Arthur followed behind him not saying a word. Merlin handed Acacia to the prince, getting on his horse and Arthur helped him position her so that she was in front of him, riding sidesaddle, resting safely in his arms. One of the knights wordlessly brought Arthur his horse and they began their trek back to Camelot.

* * *

**Can't wait for season 5! September 29th! youtube it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur kept his pace next to Merlin, keeping a respectful distance from the manservant and his tense demeanor. The prince stayed silent as Merlin judged the speed they should take as to not further injure the sleeping woman, currently in the mysterious warlock's arms. The rest of the knights talked amongst themselves, including Jerald in their softly held casual chatter.

All noise, comments or hushed whispers fell on the deaf ears of the intended. The subject never heard them. He was swallowed up in his warring mind, what he could have or should have done differently.

After he had made up his mind to save Acacia, he had put his emotions aside to focus, but that changed when he saw her again. He had lost control. He wasn't sure who he was angry at, Kargeth for torturing Acacia, himself for his own stupidity of not seeing her clues, his choices, or Acacia for lying. No, the latter couldn't be justified. How many times had he done the same to Arthur?

When he calmed down, he had felt hurt for allowing himself to become so close to someone, again, only to have the repercussions not only effect him, but having dire consequences for the other involved. Then he felt overwhelming fear when he freed her from the chains. Afraid of losing another person he had confided in, another he had come to care for. Was it fate? Or was he just cursed? He decided it was the last thing he felt, loathing. He decided he was most upset with himself, for everything. He couldn't ignore his feelings or regret his decisions, the latter was all in the past now, and there was nothing he could do about them. He continued to ride his tired horse mostly at a walk, every now and then speeding up. He kept his eyes in the path before him, absorbed in his thoughts, trying to figure out where he should go from here.

His gaze wandered down to the girl, noticing he was keeping a tight protective hold on her. His magic began to prickle underneath his skin, wanting so badly to heal her, as if the last day had never occurred. Because ignorance was bliss, wasn't it?

His expression began to relax as he remembered her smile, and found himself smiling softly in turn.

* * *

She felt strangely warm, leaning against something soft. What was this presence? She felt as if she were floating in silent darkness, until she twitched her arm slightly, and felt a burning pain shoot up her arm into her shoulder. Groaning at the slight movement, she heard a soft soothing sound. Where was she? It was still so dark, she could see. She shifted again feeling her body being carefully moved.

_Who's there?_ She wondered hazily, as her head began to feel heavy. The sound came again. Was someone calling her?

_Finally, her mind grew restless, wanting to know what was happening. She renewed her efforts, reaching in the dark toward that warmth, until she found a small shining light. She reached up to it, her fingers warming as she stroked and gasped it. _Her eyes fluttered open, the light of the sun temporarily bind her.

"Acacia?"

When her eyes had adjusted she saw a man was kneeling by her left side, whose face she couldn't place. She saw a rode laid out before her, with many trees, and soft green grass below her. She was sitting on the ground leaning against a strong, large, shady tree. Had she fallen asleep again while reading?

It all came flooding back to her. Flashes, memories, freedom, happiness, pain.

"Merlin." She whispered weakly, her voice horse.

He quickly handed her water, helping her empty the contents into her mouth, drinking greedily.

"It's ok, you're safe." He stated, his eyes sparkling slightly with concern.

"Where are we? What happened to the sorcerer? Are you alright?" she asked, coughing at the sudden rush of words, unable to ignore the flash of panic.

"It's alright, my lady. Kargeth his dead." Answered Jerald, coming to kneel on her other side. The lady in question turned her head a little, able to see Merlin shooting the knight a glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Jerald! She gasped. "Thank you for doing as I asked. For once." She replied, a teasing smile in her still horse her voice. The knight returned her smile with a sheepish one.

"Yes, Jerald came to find us right after Merlin had foolishly taken off on his own." Arthur explained, coming to stand in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why don't you tell us what happened to the sorcerer, Merlin."

He closed his eyes, composing himself, she realized, to tell his friend another lie. "After I found him in the mountains, he tried to throw a curse at me but it rebounded off the sword you gave me and hit him instead, killing him." Merlin finished smoothly.

"You mean, _you _destroyed a sorcerer. With a _sword?_" he asked, his brows furrowing, skepticism lacing his tone.

"Forgive me, sire. I will replace it." Merlin answered sarcastically.

Thinking for a moment, Arthur sighed. "You probably got scared, mistaking a sword for a shield and got lucky."

"Nothing gets past you, sire."

Merlin turned his attention back to the girl leaning tiredly against the tree in front of him. "We're almost there. Do you think you'll be alright?"

She smiled taking deep breaths, her lungs burning in protest as her head started to buzz uncomfortably, the darkness beginning to take her again.

_Of course. _She thought blearily._ I'll be with you._

* * *

The next time she awoke, she was in a comfortable bed, back in Gaius's chambers. She had been treated, her entire torso wrapped in bandages, as well as her arms, legs, and her shoulder, which only ached a tad. Not anywhere near the pain she had felt before.

Looking around the room, she found she was lying on the patience's bed in the entry room to the physician's quarters.

Then her eyes came to rest on a sleeping form by her bedside. Merlin.

He had fallen asleep, resting his head on his arms, facing her.

Moving her left arm with slight difficulty, she reached over and placed a hand on his cheek. The warlock groaned, waking slowly to her touch.

"Hey." She said, smiling softly at him.

"Hey." He answered, a little groggily. It took him a moment to fully wake and realize she had finally come round. Tentatively he asked her, "How are you feeling?"-

"Better then I was. What about you?" she said truthfully, looking her arms over.

He chuckled, taking her hand. "Nothing compared to your injuries."

The door creaked open to reveal Gaius, wearing his usual red robes. "It's good to see you, Acacia."

She grimaced at the use of her real name. Gaius took a breath, and shuffled over to her.

"You dislocated your left shoulder, had some small brakes in your arms, and a cracked rib on your right side. Not to mention the mental trauma the sorceror's spells put you through. Merlin had to use his power to find the exact spells that were used so I could treat you effectively, which accounts for your fitful sleep."

She couldn't help but blush at this. He sighed.

"Merlin told me what happened when you returned."

"I'm so sorry I lied." She started immediately. "I would never have been able to be myself if I stayed there. I-"

She was silenced as Gaius held up a hand. "I seem to recall a young boy who came to me years ago with a similar belief."

She turned to Merlin, who was smiling at her.

The door opened again, this time Gwen appeared, Arthur on her heels, with Jerald a respectful distance behind them. Acacia tried to sit up, and hissed faintly. Merlin and Gaius propped her up against more pillows, as the warlock hovered anxiously.

"Acacia! I'm so glad you're awake." Gwen said walking to her friend's side, gripping her in a light hug, being wary of her shoulder.

"How long has it been since we returned?" Acacia asked her friend, confused.

"Only two days. In which Merlin has rarely left your side." She answered, smiling over at the manservant.

Acacia looked over at the warlock who blushed, glancing down.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" asked Jerald, coming to stand by her bedside.

"Much better." She said, trying to move her limbs to some degree. Then she turned to face him again.

"You weren't injured were you?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Just some small cuts, nothing to worry about." He answered, smiling fondly at her.

"Speaking of which, now that she's awake, you have chores to be done, Merlin." Said Arthur, reminding him of their agreement, which the prince had reluctantly agreed to so long as he ran some errands for Gaius.

"Yes, sire." Merlin said, looking to Acacia to hide his smile as he returned to a standing psoition, the others, with the exception of Gaius, filed out of the room.

"I'll see you later." He whispered, looking to see that his mentor had his back turned, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be here." She replied, a soft smile appeared on her lips before slipping back to the cool darkness.

When she next woke, night had fallen over the city. She had insisted on knowing what had really happened, other then the story he had told Arthur. He relented, giving the details with some modesty.

"-Then Arthur came and finished off the rest of the men." he finished casually.

"And you don't think he saw anything?" she asked, concern showing in her face.

Merlin scoffed, waving a hand in the air. "Him? He wouldn't notice anything unless I stopped one of his goblets he was throwing at me in mid air!" he sighed letting his tension drain out of him, adding in a much softer voice, "I did tell him once, but he thought it was completely impossible." He looked away gloomily.

_Will he ever understand?_

She touched his hand causing his head to jerk up and face her. She felt his uncertainty, fear, and hopelessness.

"Well it can't stay like that forever. Not with the Once and Future King and the Great Emrys." She finished, smirking and cocking an eyebrow at his shock.

How?-

"I've done some reading." She explained. "I was wondering how one could be so powerful and pure of heart. Of all the sorcerers I've come in contact with, you are very…" she trailed off, unable to find the right word as she blushed lightly.

"I know. I'm the only one that's this way." He finished, exasperation creeping into his tone.

"Well not exactly, but there's nothing wrong being the way you are, it doesn't mean you're alone." She smiled lightly as Merlin shifted towards her to sit on the bed. Smiling he closed the distance between them.

After a few moments they broke apart, she smiled. "I may have never found happiness without you. Thank you for finding me."

"Thank you for running away."

They spent the next few hours talking and learning about each other, while Gaius snored on his bed behind the screen.


	12. Epilogue

A few days later, it was time for Jerald to take his leave. He had discussed with Arthur what he would tell Acacia's parent's upon his return. They decided it would be best for everyone if he told them of her untimely death at the hands of the sorcerer they had hired. Jerald would tell them he had been too late to save her after Kargeth had kidnapped her, but he did manage to avenge her death by slaying him.

They had all gathered in the courtyard to see him off. Arthur, Gwen, Acacia and Merlin stood side by side to bid their farewells.

"Mercia maybe a troubled and misguided kingdom, but remember if you are ever in need, you have friends here." Arthur smiled, as he clasped the knight's arm.

"Thank you, sire. It has been an honor." Jerald said, inclining his head.

"My lady." He acknowledged, bowing to Gwen.

"Please sir knight, I am not a lady." She said, smiling as she held up her hand.

"That maybe, but I believe nobility does not always come from blood alone." He added, smiling at the future queen.

Finally he came to Acacia, his unhappiness clouding his features.

"His highness has informed me, that you wish to stay here." He stated simply, looking down. "Is there any way I could persuade you otherwise?"

"I'm afraid that would be a battle you would rather want to avoid." She smiled softly attempting to both tease and cheer him up.

"Thank you for everything, Jerald."

He sighed, bowing one last time, he took her hand gently and kissed it. Unbeknownst to Merlin, she felt the warlock instantly stiffen beside her.

"Take care of her." He said, as he shook Merlin's hand.

* * *

Acacia spent the next two weeks, resting, reading, and trying to see how far she could walk without aching pain shooting up her side.

"Is this how healing is for everyone else?" she had asked one day unable to hide her mounting irritation. The other two occupants in the room, Merlin and Gaius, took to laughing at her frustration.

"Have you ever healed naturally before?" Gaius asked, failing to hide his grin.

"Magic is natural." She had reminded him indignantly, holding her side.

* * *

Once she was able, she ventured out of the city to a small hill overlooking an open field. She sat down, enjoying the quite wind blow through her hair, the early afternoon sun bathing the area in a bright glow.

"It's not particularly safe out here." Merlin commented, walking up behind her out of the shade the trees provided.

"And now it is." She said simply, staring ahead of her, unconcerned.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, putting aside his herb collecting basket.

"Think about it, Merlin. I can see and feel a person's magical power, and you have so much spilling out of you, it's not such a difficult task." She smiled, waving a hand casually in the air to emphasize her point.

"Why did you come all the way out here anyway?" he questioned, leaning against a trees.

"I use to love being out in these clear fields, my friend would bring flowers every time I couldn't make it out there for one reason or another." She answered.

"Is that what you were thinking of?" he asked from behind her, looking out on the peaceful scene.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Not exactly, care to hazard a guess?" she asked, glancing behind her.

"Jerald?" he said seriously.

Acacia turned to face him then, taking in his tense and troubled features, but he did not meet her gaze.

"Is he just a knight?"

"No."

He looked up as his stomach began to twist uncomfortably. "Then what is he to you?"

"He is my best friend." She answered simply. "Always determined to protect me even when we were children. But he never knew what I could do. My friend and servant Thea did. She stayed with me through so much."

"Oh." He said quietly, relief coupled with embarrassment taking place in his chest. She smiled and motioned for him to come over. He walked over more confidently, settling himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist lightly. Even then she winced, slightly, before relaxing into his chest.

"Trying to remember a time before you had injuries?" he asked after a few moments of silence, smiling as she laughed lightly.

"Actually, I was thinking of all that's happened since I left."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"At times, but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

They sat there for a few minutes, thinking about all that they had been through together in such a sort time. When the round table knights returned from their patrol, they had told them of what had happened, with Gwen, Arthur and Acacia's help. Everything as far as Arthur knew anyway.

After much debate, they had grudgingly accepted that they would have needed to stay and protect Camelot with Leon, being the prince regent's most trusted knights. Gwaine had immediately taken up teasing Merlin every time the manservant blushed in the retelling, and any chance he could get after that, much to the warlock's delight.

"I am sorry, I really tried to talk Arthur out of using that ridiculous bit about you hitting your head so you could use your name."

"I don't mind. It's something I have to do to stay safe, right?" she smiled sadly, looking resolute, staring out at the field.

"It will be different one day."

* * *

**Phew! finally done! Thank you so much to all those who have read, followed, favorited, or reviewed!**

**I'm working on a sequel, but I don't think Jerald will make an appearance. It will be longer, with more action. I'm making a poll for those who want to see the sequel so please vote!**

**~Harnestarpower **


End file.
